Santa, baby
by betterleftblank
Summary: Brittana one-shot - Christmas themed


**A/N I hope you enjoy my first ever attempt at Brittana - Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Santana glanced over at her girlfriend and, when she saw the look of sadness on Brittany's face, her heart ached. She may have a reputation for being a stone-cold bitch, but when it came to her girlfriend, Santana Lopez was one big softy.

When class ended she immediately went over to her sombre girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Britt, how are you feeling?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, the gloominess that she was feeling was overwhelming. "Like a sad unicorn," she replied solemnly. "But sadder."

Santana didn't know what to do. She'd never seen her girlfriend this way before, and she had no idea how to make it better. It's not that she didn't understand why Brittany was so blue. When the brunette had heard about Lord Tubbington's tragic parachuting accident she had rushed over to Brittany's right away to comfort her. The blonde had lost her best friend and nothing would cheer her up.

_Fondue for Two_ had been put on indefinite hiatus and Santana hadn't seen the blonde smile in weeks. Brittany had been walking around in a daze – more so than usual – and Santana just wanted to make everything OK.

"Why don't I take you out for lunch today, just the two of us." Santana suggested.

Brittany shook her head. "No, thanks, I'm not really hungry."

Santana watched helplessly as her girlfriend wandered out the hallways, hopefully to her next class. The blonde's downtrodden mood was now a real point of concern for Santana. She had to think of a way to make the other girl happy again.

No matter what the cost.

* * *

Santana sighed loudly.

She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And Brittany was worth the kind of horror that she was about to take on.

The brunette had been brainstorming ideas of things she could do to cheer her girlfriend up in study hall when an idea had come to mind. She wasn't able to think of anything else since then; it was consuming her.

The idea was preposterous, ludicrous, over the top, crazy, probably impossible to pull off and she hoped, romantic. The only problem was, Santana was going to need help – a lot of help, which wasn't something she would normally seek. Asking for assistance was going to be difficult for the brunette, and the person that she was going to have to ask made the task even harder.

Sighing again, Santana decided she couldn't stall any longer. She entered the choir room, her eyes trained on the person that could make or break her whole plan.

"Santana! Hey!" Rachel Berry exclaimed gleefully. "I didn't see you there." Before Santana had a chance to explain what she wanted, the overly excited girl continued talking. "In case you were wondering what I was doing in here, I was just practicing my acceptance speech for the Tony I win as Fannie Brice in the Broadway revival of _Funny Girl_. A role made famous by the perfect and supremely amazing Barbra Streisand ."

Santana already had a headache. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Slapping Rachel would not get her the help she absolutely needed.

"…and then after I win my Tony I'm going to take some time to do some independent projects in order to maintain my artistic integrity…"

There had to be a better way, Santana thought to herself as the shorter brunette showed no signs of slowing down. She really hoped Brittany appreciated the sacrifice she was making in order to make her plan work. "You think you can shut your big mouth for a second?" Santana wince after she finished her snarky question. She didn't mean to be a bitch, it just happened sometimes.

"Sure, no problem," Rachel replied showing no signs of being offended. "Are you looking for Brittany? I haven't seen her all day."

"Actually, I was looking for you," Santana replied with a cringe. That sounded just awful.

"Why?" Rachel asked in shock. Unless it was to insult her, Santana didn't really pay a lot of attention to anyone that wasn't a Cheerio, her girlfriend or both.

"I've been trying to figure out a way to cheer Brittany up." Rachel nodded along as Santana spoke. She too had heard about the untimely death of the blonde's closest friend. "And I was thought of this idea that might work and seeing as it's so close to Christmas I was hoping—"

"Yes! I'll do it!" Rachel said with more enthusiasm than most people showed in a week. "I am so touched and honored that you would choose me to be a part of this. Did you want me to sing? Oh, I know pretty much every Christmas song that's ever been released. Don't let my Jewishness be a factor in what you decide. In fact, a lot of Jewish artists put out Christmas albums. Like the queen of everything Barbra Streisand, Neil Diamond, Barry Manilow…"

"Ay Dios mio," Santana muttered to herself as Rachel's mouth continued moving. This was not going to end well.

* * *

Santana climbed into Brittany's bedroom – something she did most nights – to find the blonde on her bed, crying. She was watching the slideshow that had been put together for Lord Tubbington's funeral and probably had been watching it all night.

Being prepared and being a good girlfriend, Santana had brought Kleenex and some chocolate with her. She knew it wasn't going to make everything better, but she hoped it would at least make Brittany stop crying. She couldn't stand the sight of that: it was too hard to watch.

Silently walking over to Brittany, she closed her girlfriend's computer and then she took the girl into her arms. While there were a lot of other things she would rather be doing in Brittany's bed, Santana was considerate and caring enough to know that wasn't a possibility at this moment.

"It's never going to stop hurting," Brittany whispered as she snuggled closer to the brunette. "I miss him so much."

"I know you do, sweetie," Santana replied softly. She kissed her girlfriend's forehead and hugged her even tighter. "But I'm sure Mr. T would want you to be happy and he's probably looking down on us from cat heaven right now."

"Do you think he's watching me when I'm naked?" Brittany asked nervously. "He always seemed to do that when he was alive."

"Lucky cat," Santana muttered to herself. "I'm sure he wants you to be OK, Britt." She was relieved that the blonde's crying seems to have subsided. "And so do I."

Brittany sniffed," I'll try, but it's not easy."

"I know," Santana acknowledged. She started to sing as she continued to hold her girlfriend, knowing it would get Brittany to sleep.

As Santana drifted off herself, she said a silent prayer that her idea would work and once again she'd see the blonde smiling. It might just take a Christmas miracle for that to happen.

* * *

Santana was hot, and not in a good way. Her face was itching, her hair was probably ruined and her patience level was at an all-time low. It probably didn't help matters that she was also incredibly nervous. Brittany was going to arrive soon and if she didn't pull this off, everything that she had planned would be for nothing.

She looked over at Rachel in her Rudolph sweater and tried to refrain from making any kind of snarky comment. It wasn't easy, but as much as the shorter girl annoyed her, she wouldn't have been able to get everything together if it wasn't for Rachel Berry. She might be someone who could make Santana's blood boil, but she knew how to get things done. And no matter how begrudgingly she would admit it, Rachel had put in a lot of work to make Brittany feel better, and that was something Santana would always be grateful for.

"Where are they, Gayberry?" Santana asked, with a lot more bitchiness than she meant. "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

Rachel beamed a smile at Santana in a way that was meant to be calming. "Don't worry, I've got my best girl on the job."

Santana looked at the clock, willing it to move faster. She adjusted her suit one more time and then she looked over at Brittany's surprise. If things went wrong, it was not going to be pretty.

* * *

Quinn had looked everywhere for Brittany but she hadn't found her yet. She didn't really understand why Rachel needed her to bring Brittany to the choir room at 4:00, but she had agreed to do it anyway. It was obvious to everyone that her former Cheerios teammate was not doing well, so she wanted to help out if she could.

Eventually she found Brittany in the last place she thought to look: the library.

"There you are," Quinn said when she spotted the other girl sitting in the corner by herself. When she glanced at what Brittany had been doing, she couldn't help but feel even sorrier for her. She could see Brittany had drawn page after page of unicorn's crying. "I need you to come with me."

"I don't think Santana would approve," Brittany responded her eyes never leaving her drawings. "That's just for us to do together."

It took Quinn a second to understand what Brittany meant and then she couldn't help blushing. Knowing she had a deadline to keep, she decided against trying to sort out the misunderstanding. "Just follow me," she ordered gently.

A very glum-faced Brittany followed her friend even though she just wanted to go home. Santana had said that she'd give her a ride, so she was waiting around for her.

Quinn checked her phone right before they got to their destination room because it had just buzzed. Getting final instructions from Rachel, she knew what she had to do. "Close your eyes." She told Brittany.

Sighing sadly, Brittany complied even though she was pretty sure that Quinn was hitting on her again. She would never betray Santana so it didn't matter what the other girl was trying. Plus, Brittany knew that if Quinn really did put a move on her, Santana would slap her silly. She reluctantly did what she was told, in spite of her misgivings.

Quinn lead Brittany into the choir room as instructed and when she saw what was inside, she immediately felt the spirit of Christmas overtaking her. The room was a veritable winter wonderland and she couldn't wait for her friend to see what had been in done in her honor.

Santana was attempting to calm herself down, but now that her girlfriend had arrived, it was proving difficult. All she ever really wanted to do was make Brittany happy and she hoped this would do the trick. Rachel gave her two thumps up, Santana assumed for encouragement, so she silently nodded to Quinn that she could remove her hand from Brittany's eyes.

If Santana lived a 100 years, she would never forget the expression on her girlfriend's face when she saw how the room had been transformed. Her eyes lit up in a way that the brunette hadn't seen before and the love she felt as she gazed at Brittany was overwhelming. But now was not the time for getting all sentimental, now was the time for her to put her acting shoes on.

Brittany was in shock. She had no idea what was going on, why Rachel was staring at her with a manic smile on her face or why she smelled leprechauns, but none of that seemed important. Not when she saw the man she'd waited her whole life to meet. "SANTA!" Brittany shrieked in absolute delight.

"Ho ho ho!" Santana as Santa replied, making her voice sound a lot deeper than it really was. "Merry Christmas, Brittany."

"You know my name," Brittany whispered in awe. This moment was every childhood dream of hers coming true.

"Of course I do!" Santana told the shell shocked blonde. "I know the names of all the good little boys and girls."

Quinn was finding it very hard not to laugh at Santana dressed in a Santa suit. She could not believe this was the same girl who had personally victimized nearly all of McKinley High. It did not seem possible that her friend with the acid tongue and a tendency to, at times, get violent was the same person she saw at this moment. Quinn surmised it must be the love of a good woman that had changed her friend to this degree.

"This is amazing." Brittany's eyes were brimming with tears, but the happy kind. "I've always wanted to meet you."

Santana attempted to jiggle her fake belly with some success. "Well only really special people get to meet me."

"I've been told I'm special a lot," the blonde said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, one of my elves told me that you've been really sad the last few weeks and I can't have that be the case so close to Christmas."

"I always knew you were an elf," Brittany told Rachel. "That explains why you're so short."

"I'm actually not an elf." Rachel replied, her smile as cheery as ever. "I can understand why you would think that, but I'm pretty sure elves do not have a Semitic heritage like I do. However, I'm guessing that Santa Claus wouldn't discriminate against us Hebrews, he doesn't seem the kind. In fact—"

"Anyway," Santana started, while using all her self-control to avoid striking Rachel. "I have a special message for you from Lord Tubbington."

Brittany gasped," You do?"

"I do," Santana told her girlfriend. "He knows you miss him and he misses you, too, but he doesn't want you to be down all the time. He's always said you were the best owner a cat could ever have."

"Except that time I hid his cigarettes," Brittany said, fondly recalling her friend. "He didn't talk to me for weeks after that."

"He knows you have a lot of love to give and so he thinks it's time you shared that love with one of these guys." Santana moved aside to the real reason why she had pulled off the surprise for Brittany. While the decorations and Christmas cheer were a nice touch, the brunette was really only doing this for one reason.

When Brittany saw what Santa was pointing to, that reason became abundantly clear. There, in an enclosed area, were eight puppies running around and being utterly adorable.

"Now remember, Brittany, you can only take one home," Santana reminded her girlfriend. She didn't want the blonde's mom to have any reason not to like her. "Whichever one you chose."

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly. She watched the puppies playing with each other. Already, she felt much lighter than she was just moments before. She would always love her cat more than anything, but he was right, she needed someone else to love and take care of. "Thank you Santa!"

Santana was almost near tears after hearing the joy in her girlfriend's voice. She couldn't bear to show Yentl and Quinn that side of her. While Brittany was distracted by all the puppies, she silently left the room so she could go change and compose herself. After she was satisfied that she looked her normal hot self, Santana went back to the choir room to see which dog her girlfriend had picked.

When she entered the room she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Brittany sitting amongst the puppies, all of them clamoring for the blonde's attention. "What's going on?" she asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Santa was here!" Brittany explained, before she rushed over to give her girlfriend a kiss. "He came to visit me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I know who Santa is," Brittany said with conviction. "You can ask Quinn and the elf, they saw him, too."

"Once again, I'd like to remind you I'm not an elf." Rachel put her hands on her hip. "There are enough rumours about me—"

"I can't believe I missed a visit from Santa Claus," Santana pouted. "Why was he here?"

"He said I can pick out any of these puppies and take it home with me." Brittany couldn't stop smiling. "Isn't that amazing?"

"It is." Santana took her girlfriend's hand in her own. "Which one are you going to choose?"

Brittany knew she had a tough decision in front of her. All the puppies were cute and they all seemed to love her. She thought about flipping a coin but she couldn't think of a coin that had eight sides. It was only then that the blonde spotted a puppy she hadn't noticed before. He was sitting by himself and didn't seem to be partaking in any of the shenanigans the other puppies were getting into. When he stood up, Brittany noticed that one of his legs didn't seem to be moving properly and that made him walk with a limp. It was in that moment that she fell in love.

"That's the one I want," she told her girlfriend before she went to scoop up her new pet.

Santana was absolutely melting inside. Of course Brittany would pick the puppy that probably would have the hardest time finding a good home. That was one of the many reasons why she loved her girlfriend so much. Sometimes people made fun of Brittany's intelligence – and they would soon regret that when the brunette would teach them why that was a bad idea– but nobody had a bigger heart than hers.

As soon as Brittany picked up her dog, she knew she would love him forever. In appreciation for being picked, the puppy gave the blonde many kisses and his tail wouldn't stop wagging.

"I think we have a winner," Rachel announced before clapping her hands.

"I think we do," Quinn agreed as she too observed the happy scene.

"Now don't worry about food or any toys, I have it on good authority that Santa is going to drop that stuff off at your house before he goes back to the North Pole," Rachel told Brittany, although the blonde really wasn't paying too much attention to anything other than the bouncy dog in her arms.

"Let's head home," Santana suggested so she could be alone with her girlfriend.

Brittany nodded enthusiastically, she was excited to take the newest member of her family back to her house. She still missed Lord Tubbington, and probably always would, but it was time for her to move on. Just as they were about out of the choir room, Brittany stopped and turned to the brunette. "What's going to happen to the puppies I didn't choose?"

"Not to worry. Rachel has that taken care of," Santana explained.

"I'm going to do be doing what now?" Quinn could be heard asking from inside the room. "Rachel! I never agreed to…"

Santana was soon out of ear shot and couldn't hear the rest of what her friend had to say. She didn't really care anyway. Brittany was beaming from ear to ear and it would seem that her plan had worked out perfectly.

* * *

"Have you thought of a name for him yet?" Santana asked after they had walked and fed the newest member of the Pierce household. He was content and resting by the blonde's feet, chewing on a bone.

Brittany got up and walked over to the brunette. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend before kissing her softly. "Santa, baby."

"Huh?" Santana was confused. She was sure she'd fooled the blonde into believing that the Santa had really paid her a visit.

"I'm going to name him Santa," Brittany clarified.

"Oh, that's a great name." Santana breathed a big sigh of relief. Her secret was safe and her girlfriend was herself again.

"I think so, too." Brittany agreed. "I think the real Santa will very much approve of the name. Even if it's already his."

"I'm sure he will."

"I guess I could just ask him myself the next time he comes to visit." Brittany said before she bent down to pet the puppy for a bit. "Or you know, the next time you dress up as him." She had looked into Santana's eyes enough to know that it was her in the red costume.

"What?" Santana said nervously. "I'm not Santa Claus."

"Thank you for the present, San," Brittany kissed the tip of the brunette's nose. "I love you."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," Santana replied stubbornly. "But I do love you too, so much."

Brittany leaned in to whisper something in the brunette's ear. "And when my Santa has gone to sleep, you'll get your thank you for being the best girlfriend."

Santana shivered at the tone in the blonde's voice.

Merry Christmas, the brunette thought to herself.

And to all a good night.

* * *

_*disclaimer: The real Lord Tubbington was in no way harmed during the writing of this story_


End file.
